The compounds of the present invention have an antiproliferative affect on cell division and are thus indicated for use in the treatment of diseases where excess cell proliferation or protease release is an important aspect of the pathology. Therefore, the compounds are useful in treating diabetic complications and restenosis.
Diabetic complications, including diabetic retinopathy, nephropathy, and neuropathy are largely the result of abnormalities in microvascular function. Changes in vascular function include increased blood vessel permeability and altered blood flow. These changes precede the development of the clinical symptoms of diabetic complications.
The later stages of diabetic retinopathy and proliferative vitreoretinopathy are characterized by the growth of new blood vessels, or angiogenesis. One of the early events in angiogenesis is secretion of proteases involved in the dissolution of the basement membrane. These proteases include the plasminogen activators, procollagenase and prostromelysin. Plasminogen activators such as urokinase (uPA) and tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) are serine proteases which cleave the zymogen plasminogen to generate the active serine protease plasmin. plasmin can influence basement membrane integrity directly through cleavage of basement membrane components or indirectly through cleavage of procollagenase and prostromelysin to generate active collagenase and stromelysin. The resulting dissolution of the basement membrane allows the endothelial cells to escape from the microvessel and begin the neovascularization process.
Increased plasmin formation also has several ramifications in terms of the permeability of the diabetic microvessel. Plasmin can directly degrade basement membrane components or can activate stromelysin, thus directly or indirectly influencing the normal turnover of heparin sulfate proteoglycan (HSPG). Because HSPG is involved in blood vessel permeability as well as growth control, this enhanced degradation of HSPG may result in its depletion from the membrane with resultant increased vessel permeability.
Microvascular dysfunctions arise through this abnormal activation of endothelial cells which is mediated, in part, through protein kinase C (PKC)-regulated pathways. See MacGregor, et al., J Clin Invest., 83: 90-94 (1988); Lee, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 86: 5141-5145 (1989).
Agents that block or reverse the activation of endothelial cells and inhibit the alterations in microvessel function will have a beneficial effect in terms of preserving normal structure and function in the tissues affected by the complications of diabetes. The agents will improve the quality of life and longevity of diabetics.
Restenosis remains a major long term complication following surgical intervention of blocked arteries by percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), atherectomy, laser angioplasty and arterial bypass graft surgery. In about 35% of the patients who undergo PTCA, reocclusion occurs within three to six months after the procedure. The current strategies for treating vascular restenosis include mechanical intervention by devices such as stents or pharmacologic therapies including heparin, low molecular weight heparin, coumarin, aspirin, fish oil, calcium antagonist, steroids, and prostacyclin. These strategies have failed to curb the reocclusion rate and have been ineffective for the treatment and prevention of vascular restenosis. See "Prevention of Restenosis after Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty: The Search for a `Magic Bullet`," Hermans et al., American Heart Journal 122: 171-187 (July 1991).
Restenosis is characterized by the migration and proliferation of smooth muscle cells in response to injury. Agents that inhibit the proliferation of smooth muscle are useful in the treatment and prevention of restenosis.
The present invention discloses compounds useful in treating diseases in mammals where excess cell proliferation is an important aspect of the pathology. Accordingly, the present invention provides compounds of the Formula I: ##STR2##
This invention further provides the use of these compounds in the treatment of diabetic complications and restenosis.